A Badger And A Sloth
by kmtdiccion
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a pink sloth and a silver badger. The two were from different ends of the hierarchy, but because of one single encounter, they went against all laws and forged a new friendship. But, when tension arises and people hating change, will they find their happily ever after, or will they crash and burn? (RonXAmelia) (Sequel to Unexpectedly)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes!**

Well, It's good to be back here. It has been quite a while since I last updated anything here. The saved chapter for my other stories were deleted but it doesn't matter. At least I am back here to write my mind off the horde of plot bunnies I shepherd all this time. I want to say sorry for the _looooooong_ hiatus. I will get back to work with my unfinished business but before that, I want to get this one off my mind first.

Anyways, this is the sequel for my one-shot **"Unexpectedly"**. If you haven't read that, check that one first so you can appreciate the references I had here. This one is a multi-chapter story since you guys wanted it. :)

So, dust off the cobweb from your seat because Theater KMT is back in business! Whohooo! I am kmtdiccion and this is...

* * *

 **"A Badger And A Sloth"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"It can't get any better than this, Rufus."_

An old man took his cup full of hot chocolate and stared outside, watching as the sun slowly crowning its head from the Rockies. The air was cool and dewy. The grass covered with a thin film of water. Birds started to flutter their wings from the nests and started the morning soaring high above the horizon. A gentle cool breeze softly kissed his skin, making him shiver. He sat on his rocking chair situated in the front yard, under the shade of the tree, beside a small stone made in memorial of his friend naked mole rat. The man took a deep breath and continued to soak in the beautiful scene.

The man was near his seventies. Gone was the look of his youth when all of his blonde hair turned to silver and his bones weakened by age. His face is full of wrinkles and his sense of sight started to fail him. The only thing that he kept during his younger days is his patch of freckles. He placed the cup back on top of the saucer and gently ran his calloused fingers on his faded Fearless Ferret blanket. He brought the pillow closer to his frame and let out another sigh of contentment when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Daddy?"

His eyes slowly opened and saw a young woman in her late twenties. She had a lighter shade of blonde hair and a small spot of freckles on her cheek. But one distinguishing factor between the two are their eyes. His dark brown and her piercing green eyes made him thought that she got that from her mother. He smiled when he saw his pride and joy carrying her first newborn son. The green-eyed woman smiled and gave her father a peck on the cheek.

"Rosa!" The goofy grin he gave her made the woman chuckle.

"Dad, I brought little Freddie here so you two can have a baby-granddad bonding." She said while handing the young infant to him. After years of taking care of children, he expertly took hold of him and started to play with him. The baby gurgled happily as the man softly caresses him.

"Who's the cutest little thing? Oh, who's the cutest widdle thing..." The baby giggled when he saw the funny faces the man was making. Rosa put the bag containing the baby's necessities on top of the table inside the house. When she went back outside, the woman laughed when she saw her dad playing with her son, as if remembering the time he was practically doting her on everything she wanted. She then took out a bottle already prepared and went to them.

"That's right, you are. You are!" The baby laughed uncontrollably while the old man raised him up and down. He then took the bottle and started feeding him. The baby quieted down and started sucking on the bottle. While holding the baby close, he then asked.

"So, not that I minded having you two here, but why are you here?"

"W-Well..." The woman hesitantly looked through the window and saw the numerous pictures framed on the wall. But the one that got her attention is the wedding photograph of her parents, with her father grinning wildly while her mother smiling gracefully. Under them printed:

 _Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable!_

Her attention went back to her father, who was expecting her answer. She sighed and sat on the grass next to him. She puts her hand on his shoulder and said solemnly "D-Dad... It's just that... Uh... Do you think I am ready?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm ready?" Ron continued to stare at her piercing green eyes and saw the hesitance and doubt clouding her judgement. He knew all too well the look his daughter is now giving him. He let out a big sigh and answered her question like he always does.

"No."

"What?"

"Rosa, dear," He said tenderly that her eyes were transfixed with his warm chocolate browns "Although you got most of my good looks, except for your dazzling mother's eyes," That earned him a giggle from his daughter. "You are always like her emotionally. Stop being such a worry wart. I mean, you did have a child with him. So, a wedding would be no big for you."

A small frown crossed her brows as she mumbled "B-But this is different."

"Different, you say?" He asked, baffled.

"Yeah, what you two have with mom... Your story's different. You two were made for each other." Her answer left the old man silent for a few seconds. Rosa thought she had made her point across his mind but that thought was shattered when she heard a soft chuckle escaping from his lips. Ron shifted his eyes to his grandkid and saw the sleepy eyes of the infant. So, he took out the empty feeding bottle and started to rock his chair back and forth.

"Hey buddy, you ready to hit the sack?" The baby stared his droopy eyes to him and gave a light laugh. Ron smiled and continued "Hmm, big guy, have you ever heard the story of a badger and a sloth?"

Rosa groaned when she heard that all-too-familiar title of the story while her son started to drool. The woman had heard the story too many times from him when she was young. She took out a towel and started wiping the drool off of his face. Ron chuckled and took it as an affirmative answer from the baby and said "Well, once upon a time there was a place called Middlewood. You see, Middlewood is a large forest full of wildlife. You can see different kinds of animals living there. There's tigers, Rawr!" His roar earned a giggle from his infant audience.

"And, there's possums grazing. But, there is one kind of animal in Middlewood that is different. And that is a Pink Sloth. You see, there is only one of them in the entire forest. The Pink Sloth is eternally lazy. He would always slack off and marinate all day long. He skipped classes on Middlewood High- and yes, they also go to school." Rosa chuckled to his father. It seems that his antics can still make her laugh, even if they find them childish. Ron lightly glared at her before continuing "Back to my story..."

The woman smiled as she remembered the stories her mother used to share to her about her and Ron.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Hey, you know that Prom is a month away from now, right?"

"Mhmm..."

"So I was just wondering..."

"No."

"W-What?!"

"Didn't you said we aren't compatible? You're a Brown Iguana and-"

"B-But that Animology fad was so in the past, Sally!"

Everyone inside the newsroom laughed, including a particular brunette. It had been a long while since that fateful day and she hasn't got tired of her new lifestyle. She watch with mirth in her eyes her colleague who was desperate to get Sally as his date for the Prom. The two were notoriously at each other's throats for a long while until a few months ago when things started to mellow between them. She chuckled when he got another rejection from her.

 _"It's never boring with these guys."_ Amelia mused while editing her article.

Prom. Although that word is still in the back burner of Amelia's mind, the thought of her prospective dates still nags her for some reason. She still has her place in the Food Chain, as much as she wanted to destroy that. And because of that, there will always be lines of boys throwing themselves to her, trying to be her companion for the dance. If she was the Amelia of the past, she would've toyed with all of she didn't changed, she would take everything they give to her and give nothing back. She would savor their desperation. But she was not the same Amelia as before.

She politely refused their offers and some accepted it. But, there were others who were very persistent. She would be flattered by their stubbornness, if not for their rather 'colorful' attitude. The jocks who kept pursuing her were only brutes who wanted an arm candy for the Prom. They never cared on anyone's feelings but their own. And Matthew, the new Middleton basketball player, is one of them. The brunette let out a groan when she saw a piece of paper lying on top of her articles. She read:

 _Amelia._

 _Be my date for the Prom. I promise you will have the time of your life with me._

 _Matthew_

"Oho, looks like Mister New Hot Shot takes his eyes on our resident Miss Popular" One of her colleagues teased, resulting the entire female population of the room squeal and went towards Amelia and her new found note. They gushed on how lucky she was on earning the eyes of the newest bad boy sensation that catapulted Middleton's basketball team to the regionals. Amelia let out a sigh and glared at the one who shouted, who just grinned at her in return.

"I'll get back to you." She muttered while being hounded by the girls for details.

"You actually got the attention of _the_ Matthew Evans! I can't believe it, girl. How did you do it?"

"When's your first meet-up with him?"

"Can I get the scoop for your date?"

"Can I be your exclusive writer for the two of you?"

"C'mon, guys." She weakly said as the girls continued to bombard her with questions, to no avail. Amelia shot a dark look from the guys, who just smiled at the commotion, that says _If you don't get your lazy butts here and help me, I swear you will all get it_. And faster than they can say 'Yes ma'am', they scrambled to keep them at bay. When everything was back in order, Amelia sighed and began to answer their questions.

"I don't think Mat's the one I should go with to the Prom, to be quite honest." To say they are shocked would be an understatement. Not a second longer, they began to protest for an explanation but the brunette beat them to it. "I know who he is and I honestly think that I really don't want him to be my date this Prom. He's too much of a brute that thinks just because he's the school newest star, it means that he can get everything he wants." The group then noticed a faraway look Amelia gave after her tirade against Matthew "And besides... I think I have an idea on who to go with... Well, if he accepts it."

"Are you kidding? Anyone would kill just to be your date!" One boy incredulously asked, in which Amelia just lightly laughed.

"Yeah, but he's... different." She whispered, while in the back of her mind, she knew she was far different from the other boys in this school. _"He's totally not Normal... And I like it. He's unique and that makes him stand out... aside from being adorably cute."_ Her mind instantly brought out the image of a blonde boy smiling warmly at her. She felt her spine tingle with ecstasy whenever he appears in her mind. She still maintains a strong friendship with him but ever since then, she starts to feel something different for him.

 _"Stop it, get your head in the game, Amelia!"_ Amelia's eyes snapped back to reality and saw the expecting faces of her colleagues. Flushing, she tried to wave them off and go back to her article when Sally, eyes full of mischief, innocently asked her "So... Who is the lucky guy that snagged your heart? Was it Brick?"

The mention of the football player made Amelia's brow to knit tighter. Sure, Brick is a pretty fly guy for the star quarterback, but he was too... bland for her taste. He's a cool guy to hang out with but there's nothing about him that makes him stand out aside from his prowess in the field. She sees him as the football star, out of reach from the audience, not as a boy who she could date. "What the hell, Sally? You know Brick is still into Bonnie. I'll bet they'll be back together before Prom."

"Was it Jason?"

This time, she felt her anger flaring inside her mind. She didn't want to reminisce those dark times of finding, and failing, someone to fill the widening void inside her. And, Jason was one of those who took advantage of her prone mind. The dark look escaped and was evident on her face for a second before she cleaned up and answered with a curt 'No'. The look didn't went by unnoticed by others and decided to stop pestering her any further. Thus, they went back to their tables and returned to what they were previously doing until the school bell rang.

* * *

"Well, see you later, KP!"

"See ya!"

One redhead teenager waved her hand before entering her next class. Ron took a deep breath and went out to find his locker to get his things. Rufus went out of his pocket and hopped to his shoulder. The blonde gave him a grin and said "Well, I guess its just you and me, Rufus... And hopefully no Barkin this time." He shuddered when he thought about the near-omnipresent principal. Rufus shivered in response and the duo started to walk.

 _"Sigh. Another day without KP."_ He didn't remember when this first started, but now he was sure that his lifelong friendship with the teen crime-fighter is on the rocks. Fifteen years of solid friendship and he doesn't have a clue why he felt he is walking on thin ice whenever she's around. Not that she was openly hostile against him, but he slowly saw the signs that Kim may have gotten tired of him. One case would be their Friday hang-outs, or as Kim would like to call in the past 'Ron Nights'. The usual bonding they have on that day started to decrease. At first, Kim would say she's busy and would skip a Friday off, but eventually his best friend would always say she was busy, in a myriad of reasons, thus ending their tradition.

Their calls are getting shorter, and the scarcity of things they talk about when walking, Ron can feel the death of their companionship nearing, and he can't help but watch because he doesn't even know the reason. Ron let out a deep sigh before reaching his locker. He took out his needed things before locking it. The blonde uttered three words to himself, trying to believe that everything's alright. But, as he take every step, his anxiety and doubt clouds his vision, telling him that the two were drifting apart.

 _"We're still friends. We're still friends. I know it."_

Ron continued his path towards his room, his mind heavy from his thoughts.

 _"We're still friends."_

* * *

 **A/N's:** So... Yeah, here's the start. Did you guys enjoy it? Leave a review and don't forget to put this in your alerts if you wish to read more. Thank you for reading. Tune in for more updates!

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note!**

Hey there!

I went for a bathroom break a while ago and I think I can continue writing. I think I am... Wait, what? August 7th?! AND IT'S FREAKING 2017?! WHAT THE HELL?! DID I ENTER THE TWILIGHT ZONE?! WHAT THE ACTUAL ^$%# #! I'm _sooooooo_ dead... I'm very very very very very very very dead.

Anyways, I am so sorry for the super long wait. One thing lead to another and I never realized more than a year has passed. I've encountered an Olympus-sized writers block from fleshing out the fight scenes from my other novel. And FREAKING FINALLY! I think I can manage myself to finish that fabled chapter. That's why while I let that cool down a bit, I can write my other stories. While were on this note, I am still shocked beyond belief that even after my long absence, my stories garnered attention. When I logged in here the first time since forever, I found out that two stories, particularly this one, and **"Tara King's Winning Performance"** made it to the final list of nominees for this year's Fannie Awards in the **Best Alternate Pairing** and **Best Friendship** categories. Thank you.

So let's get this started! I am kmtdiccion and here is the sudden update of:

* * *

 **"A Badger And A Sloth"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Playing idly with a pencil in hand, Ron fought the urge of dozing off in his History class. Now, Ron is a seasoned marinater, as he so eloquently put it, and he will do anything and everything just to laze and goof off, but the threat of Barkin, the principal/menace who replaced the old teacher due to his health concerns, forced him to at least not earn his ire and his special assignments. He groaned at his cursed luck whenever the name of the principal is mentioned. As he babbled on while showing the horrific and gory episodes of his experience from the Vietnam War, the blonde held to his stomach, not wanting to spew his breakfast Naco out in class.

"-And this is a photo of the Viet Cong rebels who were in the middle of the bombing zone. Bear in mind that during this time, the US Air Force is using napalm bombs, which can cause third-degree burns." With almost a sinister smile, Barkin showed an image of a burning man, which made half of his class to hurl.

 _"Please, oh please, let the bell ring!"_ Ron prayed to whatever deity above, to stop him before things go south. And maybe, some may have heard him because before Barkin can show more of his collection of memories from the gruesome war, a noise filled the room.

 _RIIIIIINGGGGGGG!_

 _"YES! FINALLY!"_ Ron mentally shouted while pumping his fists. The class quickly erupted into sighs of relief and chatters while Barkin tried to remind everyone of the assignment and the upcoming exams, though none of the students paid mind. Exiting the classroom as if he's a prisoner who saw the outside world for the first time in decades, Ron raced towards his best friend, something he hopes it still rings true, Kim Possible's locker and head to his favorite time of school: Breaktime.

Turning left, he saw the redhead putting her load of books back inside her locker. With joy brimming his eyes, he greeted with a wave "Yo KP!"

"Ron," Kim smiled in response "Hey, heard about History class."

"Oh, man. Don't remind me, KP." Ron groaned while remembering the gore that is his History class "I definitely think that Barkin's out to get me. I mean, who enjoys showing these things to kids?! That is one man I wouldn't mess with." Rufus crawled back to his owner's pocket and shivered from the almost traumatic experience. Kim laughed at their antics and went back to what she's doing.

"Well, no kidding Ron." the redhead agreed after finishing placing the books back. "Say, Ron, I'm really-"

"Let's hurry up, KP. It's cardboard pizza day! The caf's going to be packed if we don't get a move on." Ron grabbed the teen hero's arms and tried to pull her towards the cafeteria's doors, but he was stopped. The freckled teen looked back and saw the sad smile plastered on his best friend's face. He knew that face very well. Ron saw that face numerous times since the two started junior year. And to confirm his worst fears, Kim spoke:

"I'm really sorry, Ron, but I can't today. I've got to attend the meeting for the yearbook and pass these petitions to the student council. Maybe, next time, Ron."

"But, KP-"

"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you. I think I'm free this Friday. How does Bueno Nacho Friday sound?" Kim tried to compromise, but she knew that even that day is pretty unsure. He knows how swamped she is with schoolwork and extracurricular activities, and he knows she still means well for him, but a small part of him just wants to have some time with his friend, the one he had ever since they were five. But what can he do? He's just a bumbling doofus that still can't understand "sideway 8 thingies". With a sigh, he answered:

"It's cool, KP. I understand." Masking his disappointment with a goofy grin, Ron patted her shoulder and continued "I'll see you later, okay? And don't you forget your lunch, KP!"

She smiled and hugged him for a moment. All of his fears were washed away momentarily from the simple act. Pulling away, Kim smiled genuinely and said "I'm ferociously sorry, Ron. I promise when I can, I will make it up to you."

"'Tis okay, KP." With a wave, Kim grabbed her bag and walked to the opposite direction. When he was sure he head upstairs, he took off his smiling mask and let out a small sigh of defeat. He knows how the ambitious redhead works, and right now, there's nothing that can stop her from a chance to excel. But, he did saw the genuine feelings from her, so there's still hope for him that they are still friends. And with that, he entered the cafeteria with Rufus on top of his shoulder.

"Sigh. Rufus, I guess it's just you and me again."

* * *

Amelia walked along the hallways of Middleton High with a scrunched up face. Why, you may ask? The reason for her sour mood lies with the boy who is still following her. It is no secret that many guys in this school sought after her. Not only is she extremely beautiful, but she also showed her intellectual prowess. Although nowhere near the likes of Justine Flanner or Kim Possible, but she can hold on her own during exams and discussions. Add the fact that she's also one of the writers for the newspaper, she's essentially the prime example of an ideal girl.

Yet, her pretty face is covered with disgust when Matthew Evans, the current top jock of this school, is still showing off to her, making her accept his invitation to be his date for the Prom. He would actually appreciate his determination, if only he didn't have the attitude as dirty as a pig's sty.

"What's the matter, babe? Why don't you just accept my offer? Don't you want to be with someone like me?" Irritation is starting to show from his words. The girls around them were swooning to him, and he liked the attention, but the girl he is flexing for is not giving him even a single glance. This never happened to him, even the Queen Bee Bonnie gave a compliment to him! The absurdity of this situation is starting to make his blood boil.

"What part of 'No' you don't understand? You can easily find someone else. Go bother them instead of me." Amelia also showed her irritation on her words. The newspaper group, who was tracking them down ever since Matthew showed up in front of their doors, started to sweat from the escalating tension forming between the two. The brunette held her own glare, while the boy stared at her stonily. It went on for a few moments before Matthew let out a low grunt.

"I see," Matthew exhaled, hiding the predatory smile from her "I'll let you go for now, but do remember what you're missing out on. I do kinda rule this school, you know."

"Of course you are," Amelia drawled sarcastically. Flashing a smile, the basketball star went on to another direction. When he's beyond earshot, the newspaper group suddenly rushed towards her. Like what happened earlier, the girls are still at disbelief that the brunette would still deny the boy. And as much as the boys tried to, they can't contain the rapt attention and curiosity the girls were radiating. Amelia was instantly overwhelmed with questions from them.

"What are you thinking girl?!"

"How can you deny Matthew TWICE?"

"Are you going to play 'hard to get' to him?"

"What are you talking about? Didn't you hear what I told you earlier? I don't want him to be my date for Prom. I have someone else in mind." Amelia protested, hoping to calm them down. But, the opposite happened. Instead, the curiosity was roused even further. Sally bluntly asked "But who is this mysterious guy that got your attention. You said no to Matthew so I'm sure he should be one hell of a guy. Is he handsome? Is it someone in this school?"

"W-Well..." Amelia stammered, not ready to tell anyone about her emotions regarding one cute freckled teen. She just can't! Trying to steer the conversation away from her prospective date, she coughed "Look, I will tell you when everything's alright. He's... a little shy so don't ask for him. Let's get lunch, shall we? I know the guys are hungry, so let's go!"

Not letting any question get through, the brunette ushered the girls, with the help of the truly hungry guys, towards the cafeteria door. Although she hated the Food Chain, she concede that it has its uses, like controlling gossip and rumors. Amelia and the rest of the newspaper team fall in line to get something to eat. After that, they settled on a table almost near the center. As students who bear news for everyone, it is imperative to know the latest scoops across all cliques and social standings, from the social elites to the nerds, from the jocks to the rebels. Any kind of news should be treated equally. And as such, they are positioned to hear news from everyone.

While the group chatted with themselves, Amelia just looks at them with a small smile on her face. They were truly a precious bunch. Although she's a bit miffed from their curiosity of her love life, she wouldn't trade what she have for the world. They're nice friends who genuinely care for each other, and she's happy that she's part of that. _"Now the only part missing is..."_ Her mind trailed when she looked over the dining table at one far end. But, instead of the usual four to five people sitting, one blonde boy was alone, munching without the usual energy or goof he usually shows.

She knew how he feels. She knows that with Prom approaching fast, Kim Possible is having the hellish time with her activities. But the sight of the blonde boy who helped her to be who she is just sitting there broke her heart. She haven't seen him ever since the Animology fad, but now she feels guilty because when he's now needing someone, she's not there. _"This might be my chance! I think I can sort my feelings out if I go hang out with him, but how..."_ Her mental planning was stopped when she heard a snap.

"Hey, princess, are you okay?" One of the guys asked her, concerned for her well-being.

"It's fine. Just thinking." Amelia smiled.

"Who, is it that mystery guy? Just who the hell is he?" The girl asked after swallowing a good bite from her pizza. Amelia just shook her head and said nothing. She is definitely going to do something for him. It is the least she can do. After all, he is the one who saved her and helped her to be who she is today. And she will succeed in her plan or her name is not Amelia Rodriguez.

* * *

"Gosh, what's taking him so long?" Kim tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. The centerpiece article for the yearbook is still unfinished since the man in question has repeatedly took down the request from her assistants. And with the deadline looming over her, Kim took over and decided to meet him personally. And right now, the redhead is not in the brightest of moods. She had to hold off to her best friend just to meet this jerk who doesn't want to cooperate. The thought of Ron made her heart break. She knew she's been a lousy friend to him, but she can't help it with the work left to do.

 _"I'll show the guy for delaying my work."_ The redhead growled mentally. And then, the door opened. Kim instantly hid his irritation with an amicable smile and shook the hand of the man in front of her. After taking a seat, Kim brought out a sound recorder, a notebook and pen and said "Shall we start?"

"Of course, now that I am face to face with _the_ Kim Possible." A charming smile would have effected Kim if it weren't for her ire for his tardiness.

"So, Matthew, let's start with the road towards the Regionals," Kim started to the interview with a straight face and noted every answer he said. She was so focused on writing that she haven't noticed the unique gleam from his eyes as he stares at the teen hero.

 _"Well, aren't you a charming one."_

* * *

 **A/N's:** So... Yeah, here's the start. Did you guys enjoy it? Leave a review and don't forget to put this in your alerts if you wish to read more. Thank you for reading. Tune in for more updates!

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note!**

Hey there!

I know I've been neglecting a lot of my older stories, and today I will try to at least give them the attention they desperately needed. So since last week, I've been pumping out these updates as a peace offering to all who waited for more than a year (in this story's case, years) for a continuation. Again, I'm deeply sorry for the long overdue updates. And I hope this won't make all of it in vain and will stick to what made you guys like my stories in the first place. :)

Well, let's get started, shall we? My name's kmtdiccion and this is

* * *

 **"A Badger And A Sloth"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _"School today totally sucked. Why am I really stuck with him?"_

If there's anything Kim could describe her situation right now, the word she would pick without a second thought would be 'hellish'.

She doesn't understand what was happening with her, but the sight of her target's smirk puts her on edge. At first, she was alright, since she didn't noticed it, but now that he's obviously checking her out, she feels a bit miffed. Laying back on his chair with an aloof aura, Matthew seems to treat this interview like it was just his past-time. And the way he eyes her turned her off from the notion that he is a 'hottie'. To be honest, she feels a bit crept out by him, but what can she do? She needed to finish this so that her team can finally finish the yearbook. Guarding herself to not let out a groan, she asked, eyes trained back to him.

"Let's talk about your iconic play this year, Game 7 of the Regionals against Upperton. What is running in your mind when you took that buzzer beater shot?"

His eyes were filled with mirth and answered in his suave voice "I always take the chance to go beyond expectations. I was never known to shoot from afar, so the guard let up and decided to not put a post on me, which is a crucial mistake. I took advantage of it and let the Allen in me take over." He puts his elbows on the desk, leaning his head against his arms, and asked "What did you think of that play? Ain't I good?"

When he saw her brows furrowed for a while, he let out an amused chuckle, much to the interviewer's ire. Kim fought the urge to strangle him and responded as curtly as possible "It is a good play. Although I hope you would remember that I am on my job, so please stay focused." From the mention of the word 'job', she remembered something to ask him "Which reminds me, why did you keep putting my writers off from this interview? Don't you like to be in the limelight?"

He let out a laugh and responded "Of course, I like it, but you see, baby, I'm always under the limelight. And besides, if I want someone who will write an article about me, why not choose the best one?"

The redhead saw him winking at her, which almost made her roll her eyes. Clearly, the interview is going nowhere. And since she had the basic stuff covered, she decided that this sitch is over. Flashing a bright smile. She stood up, fixed her things, and bid "Thank you for the time, Mr. Evans. It is a pleasure working with you."

Frowning, the boy said, reaching out to her "Hey, hey, I don't think this is over. I wanted to tell you more about me. Why don't you sit down and talk for a bit? I'm sure you will find me interesting to get to know to, right?" He grabbed her by her shoulder as an attempt to calm her down. But unknown to him, it would be his end. With lightning reaction, Kim grabbed his arm and pinned him against the wall. Before he could let out a cry, Matthew could feel the pressure on his arm. With her smile not wavering in her face, she inched closer and whispered

"I am really sorry, Mr. Evans. You see, I get a bit antsy when others try to touch me like that. Now, I need to finish the yearbook so it can be publish within the time frame. Thank you."

She let out of his arm and walked out of the room before he could respond. Rubbing his wrist, the basketball star tried to calm down his heartbeat, which is running like a galloping horse in a racetrack. He was almost twice as big as her and yet she pulled a grappling move on him easily. His eyes twitch in annoyance on what happened and let out a grumble. Forcing the world-famous crimefighter to be your girl is not worth it. He felt he almost died. He mumbled while going outside the room.

 _"W-Well, she doesn't have boobs anyways, so there's nothing to lose. I still have my sights on that brunette senior chick."_

* * *

 _"School today totally sucked. Why can't I be with my best friend?"_

Ron mused to himself as he packed his things inside his backpack and left the classroom. It was the last class he has for today, and he was really grateful for that fact, but the thought that he's not with his best friend puts him in a funk lately. The students around him were talking with rushed hype about their activities after school. Some would go to the arcade, while others fuss about their upcoming tests and suggested a group study. Rufus hopped out of the pocket and waved in front of him, to which the blonde smiled and said.

"Time to go home, 'ole buddy." Rubbing his chin in thought, Ron mused about something that might cheer him up "Say, want to have some to-go Bueno Nacho, Rufus?"

Seeing the enthusiastic nod of agreement form the naked mole rat, Ron quickly slung his bag on his back and went out of the school doors. The sun was hovering above them with no clouds blocking it, but its heat and light isn't unbearable like earlier. The gentle afternoon breeze sweeps through the suburb, which made the hairless pet shiver. Ron lightly laughed when Rufus decided to go back inside his pocket before returning to his walk. Looking around, he saw something that piqued his interest, and was about to say something when he realized one thing. "Hmm, The Fearless- oh."

He has no one to gush about the New Fearless Ferret movie remake poster. There's no certain redhead who would let out a groan and would retort about how 'stupid' the movie is. Although he would be miffed when someone would diss his favorite hero, but the thought of not having his friend to be there for him makes him return to his gloomy state. Kicking a small pebble, he muttered to himself "This so tanks. KP's not here because of her stupid schoolwork."

Sure, it's a bit childish for him, but he dearly misses her and he hoped that the day he could have his best friend back would be real soon. He was about to cross the street when he heard a voice he hadn't heard for a while now that isn't his redhead friend.

"Hey, Ron." Turning back, he saw long, smooth tresses of curly brown hair adorning her cool and almost calculating face. Her smile widened and waved her hand at him. Months before, this sight would've shocked the blonde, and everyone who may see this sight, although right now some were giving him odd looks. But the Ron and this girl had changed from months before, and this circumstance didn't shock either of them. Knowing it's been a while since they last talked, he gave her a goofy grin and smiled back

"Hey, Croquette Lady! Nice to meet 'ya!"

"Honestly, Naco Boy." Amelia shook her head from his remark with an amused smile. Through the course of their friendship, they have learned more about each other. The day of the student fair, Ron gave her a croquette he bought from one of the stalls. And what he saw next changed his view of her entirely. She gave him one of the biggest smiles he saw her wear and hugged him tightly, before munching on the sweet treat with as much gusto as a child. And from that moment on, Ron coined her nickname as 'Croquette Lady'

Also smiling from the memory, Ron said "I know. I never would've guessed someone like you can love croquette like I do with Nacos. It's like we're meant to be." Although he meant that in jest, he didn't notice the small blush adorning her cheeks. Ron continued with a question "So, what're you going to do tonight? Going to a party? Study?"

She shook her head negatively and answered "No, this may sound shocking to you, but I haven't gone to any party for a while now. I've got newspaper duties and some schoolwork." The mention of the word 'schoolwork' made the blonde's grin falter, before smiling back like his usual self. But, that didn't go unnoticed when she continued "But right now is essentially my break, so to speak. So I would just laze around, I guess. How about you? What does the Ron-man has in store for the night?"

"Nothing much." Ron lamented, trying to hide his disappointment from Kim's absence with a smile "KP's been busy lately and today's supposed to be the day we hang out. So, the Ron-man's pretty much free for the night."

 _"I know that smile, Ron."_ Amelia silently thought, she was wearing one all the time before her fateful encounter with him _"You poor thing. I know Kim's not wrong on this one, because I know how stressful school can be. But, I also know how it feels to be neglected. Maybe this is my chance to repay what you've done to me."_ And with that though in mind, she asked him with hope in her eyes "Hey, Ron. You know, I haven't eaten anything since lunch, so why don't we head to Bueno Nacho for some snacks?"

Ron stared at her for a moment, before erupting into fits of laughter, which caught the girl's curiosity. But beyond the humor, Ron was really touched by her thought. Besides Kim, Monique and Felix, no one else the same age as him had cared for him as much as she did. And to see her casually inviting him to eat to a place he knew she doesn't like made his heart to flutter. It was refreshing to see someone who cares to what you think. Smiling, he grabbed her by the shoulders, stared to her eyes, and said "Sure, why not? I'd love to hang out with you."

Blushing on his words, she nodded and started walking along. The heavy mood he was in earlier was completely erased. It has been a while since he last enjoyed some company. And silently, he thanked her for that. There she was, someone who is high on the social ladder, smart, and pretty, hanging out with a loser like him. He still feels a bit sad that Kim's not here, but at least he won't be alone for the moment. It's nice to have a distraction once in a while.

"Hmm, aren't you warming up to me? I would never thought that you would ask me to eat at Bueno Nacho. For sure I thought we would be eating a certain French pastry if you really want."

"Dream on, Naco Boy. This is only a one-time deal."

"Suure." The two of them erupted into laughter while walking down the sidewalk, slowly nearing the famed Tex-Mex fast food restaurant. Side by side, the two kept bantering at each other, locked in a playful battle to which food is the best. School tday may sucked for the blonde, much like the past few days, but it doesn't mean it has to be forever. He had found her when she was at her lowest point, and right now, he's the one being saved unexpectedly by the same girl.

* * *

 _"School today totally sucked. Why do I keep following the stupid ladder?"_

Tara let out another sigh while sipping from her smoothie. This is the third time today that the jocks woo her to be her date. First was on Brick's team which tried to woo her by flexing his muscles and grunting, which only lead to his offer easily rejected. The second time was with the baseball team and tried a more subtle approach with chocolates, which would've worked if it wasn't for him to blurt out of his 'plans' after prom which he said she would have 'a good time' and a 'night of your life'. She could feel her head throbbing when the boy now in front of him started to speak. The third one was from the basketball team, and he was even only a sub, but he was sure cocky as if he's Matthew Evans.

All of the guys who asked her out were either jocks who think they own everything, or creeps that only saw her as a trophy to be claimed. Gulping another sip, she muttered to herself _"Is being high on the social ladder all that? If it wasn't for B, then I would've left this stupid Food Chain in a heartbeat."_

"Hey T," Her train of thought were shattered when she heard the Social Queen of Middleton, and her best friend, Bonnie Rockwaller asking her a question while fiddling with her phone "Do you have anyone in mind to be your date this prom?"

"For the meantime, no," She explained truthfully, earning the brunette's full attention when she pocketed her phone "I mean, there's still weeks before prom, so I am really not that in a hurry. And... you know, the whole break-up sitch is still new to me. I am really not looking forward to another heartbreak." Her breakup with Josh Mankey is still a touchy subject to her. They started dating a week before the Middleton Fair. The two were fairly compatible, with Josh's being understanding and Tara being too kind for her own good. The two were fine until a certain miscommunication turned sour and forced the couple to break up. Although unlike her childish crush to Ron, what the platinum blonde felt for the aspiring artist is real and she knows Josh feels the same. But, the hurt is still too much for them and they kept avoiding each other right up to this day.

"I really don't understand you two. You've broken up but yet you two still don't want to move on." Shaking her head, Bonnie grabbed her drink and said "Maybe you're really for Josh because you two are too stupid for each other." But before Tara could retort, Bonnie grabbed her hand and stared at her, showing sincerity only Tara would ever see "I really want you to be happy, even just for this party, so at least give it some thought, okay? I hope you understand that all I want is to make you smile."

Tara smiled with heartfelt emotions and replied "Thanks, B."

The brunette snorted before sharing her gossip to her friend "Anyways, you know Bricks with me, right? Well, here's who's dating who for prom, that's why I am insisting to get yourself a date before all the good ones go out. Marcella's going with the star pitcher David while Crystal's hook up with the recent Hispanic transfer student who was a goalie in his former school I can't really remember his name since he just transferred today, but props to Crystal for taking something fast." Tara chuckled as she continued to listen "There are rumors that Amelia is going with Matthew Evans, which she should be grateful and..."

In the corner of her eye, the blonde saw something peculiar. Right across the street, one particular blonde boy is walking inside Bueno Nacho. Now, that isn't surprising to Tara since she very well knew how much he loves the food on the Tex-Mex restaurant. But what catches her eyes is the girl he is with. She knew it wasn't his usual best friend since, number one, Kim's still busy with the yearbook and prom committees, and number two, her hair is chestnut brown, not auburn red. Tara's curiosity spiked as she eyed the two, who seem to be in a comfortable mood.

 _"Hmm... Why is Amelia with Ron? Isn't she supposed to be with Matthew?"_ Tara kept watching before they were out of her sight. Tara's eyes furrow in contemplation, thinking about what she saw. She knew nothing about her interaction with the boy, and she feared that maybe she's using the poor freckled teen for her own gain. The blonde faced her friend and asked "Hey B, Where do you think Amelia is?"

Bonnie stopped her gossip trained and thought, before answering "According to the rumor mill, Matthew's still courting her, so I guess she's with him. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing." Tara muttered before taking another sip on her smoothie. Although she accepted the fact that Ron may not look at her the way she did in the past, she still holds him as something precious. Of course, who wouldn't be impressed to be living the way he wanted, not caring for what others think. He's selflessly kind and she knows he can be easily manipulated, especially to those who are high on the ladder like Amelia. She got over her crush but it would be over her dead body to let someone hurt him.

 _"I hope Ron would be alright and Amelia does nothing wrong."_

* * *

 **A/N's:** So there. I'm still finishing that chapter but I guess I can still squeeze in a couple more for my other stories. Thank you for reading this. Don't forget to leave a review and make this in your favorite and alert lists so you can be up to date!

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes!**

Hey there!

Quick update, i know. Shocking, right? :) Since I have finished half of the gargantuan final chapter, I decided to rest up a bit from that by writing the other chapters. As promised, I will finish that by next week (like I haven't broken any promises of my update schedule, right? *wink*) and so, I decided to expand this series further. Out of all the active stories in my list, I enjoyed writing this them most. That's why you're seeing many updates on this one. Do take note that I am on my vacation mode that's why I am here. I don't know what my next project is, but I will say sorry in advance if I suddenly went out of this site.

Anyways, that's for the future. Now, enjoy this fresh, piping-hot new chapter of...

* * *

 **"A Badger And A Sloth"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The Naco.

Truly, this is the pinnacle of human gastronomy in his chocolate eyes. With the perfect harmony of ground beef, cheese, green pepper, onions, and corn chips all inside a large pita bread, this is a piece of heaven on earth. Thousands of years of advancement in the field of cuisine has lead to this moment right in front of him. Happily gobbling up his very invention that catapulted the Tex-Mex food chain into the forerunners in the business world, Ron let out a sigh of satisfaction "This is the life, Rufus! Naco, what would my life be without you?"

Rufus let out a thumbs up, signifying his approval before digging back to his own miniature food, while the girl in front of him chuckled with an amused expression adorning her face. Though not as much as a food fanatic like him, Amelia shares his sentiments when it comes to the little things in life. Eating a forkful of her own salad, she watch the blonde rave on and on about 'man's ambrosia in Tex-Mex form' and 'the final form of food evolution'

"Honestly, Naco Boy," Shaking her head with a smile tugging her lips, Amelia stops him mid-rant and said "Your love for that fatty food never ceases to amaze me."

Ron just grinned and retorted "It's not like you're the one to talk. If I remember, you ate a box full of croquettes in one sitting." Amelia just laughed heartily while swallowing another forkful. The air between them has drastically lightened since earlier. The gloom from the lack of his best friend, and the irritation from her countless stubborn suitors vanished when the two started talking to each other. Amelia and Ron hadn't talked so much ever since he helped her find her new place, but that didn't matter to them.

"So," Drinking from her cup, she heard Ron changing the subject and started "You know Prom's coming up, right? What do you think of it? I bet there's so many who wanted to be your babelicious date. I heard you're going with Matthew. Dude's a total jerk, you know."

Amelia stared at him for a moment before breaking out into a grin. Finally, someone understood what she's thinking about the brute. She nodded and said "I know, right? He's been totally a jerk to me, thinking he owns everything in school, including me. He's still persistent into getting me as his date, saying how he will make it 'magical' and 'a night I will remember for a lifetime'. I mean, gosh, how many times do I have to say that I don't want you?" Amelia let out another grunt when she remembers his smug face, thinking that he will eventually get her.

Ron just lightly laughed and rubbed her hands, much to the brunette's shock and eventual pleasure "There, there. I mean, I may not like the guy so much, but who could blame him? I mean, you are one badical girl in your own right. You're high on the Food Chain, pretty, and also smart to boot. You're one of the key figures for the newspaper club, and most of all, you're kind, despite what others say." Her blush continues to deepen with every good trait Ron has mentioned. She got numerous compliments from boys who tried to be her boyfriend, and she their ulterior motives all the time. But when she listened to him unknowingly giving notice to not only her looks, but also her personality and talents, she could feel no hidden intention underneath.

He is sincere in his words. Ron saw her something more than a trophy girl.

"R-Really? You think I'm badical?" Playing with her hair, the brunette averted her eyes, not sure if she could take seeing his earnest brown eyes which would always shine in gladness. She can't even understand herself anymore. How could one of the 'frosty queens' of Middleton be reduced into a stuttering mess, by Ron, no less? The girl had been used to the deceit and lies that permeate the elite social circle, and yet one sincere compliment managed to stop her brain from working.

Ron smiled and retorted without any trace of malice "Well, duh! Anyone would be blind if they didn't fall for someone like you." He took a bite on his Naco and let out a sigh of bliss from the flavor, not really noticing her heated face. Amelia swore the AC went down, because right now she's feeling a bit hot. If anyone from school sees her state, her image would be shattered. She felt her spine tingled when she thought about her friends in the newspaper club. If anyone from there saw how big of a mess she is right now, she knew she will be a laughing stock. She could already see the headlines, printed in big bold letters, about how much of a blusher she is.

 _"Gosh_ _! Get your head in the game, Amelia! You can't let them see you like this."_ Amelia mentally slapped herself to get back into her normal form. Going back to reality, the brunette saw the boy, who just finished his food, with a satisfied grin on his face. She then throw the question back at him and asked "And how about you? What is the Ron-man's plans for prom? As far as I remember, you do have a list of girls you would usually ask, right?"

"Yeah, I still have it." Ron's goofy smile widened and answered "The playa' is a generous man, so I still give them a chance to be with the Rondo. Although they still turn me down for reasons I still don't know. Hmm, maybe I'd eventually go with Kim, assuming she didn't get any date lined up for her."

Amelia just laughed and soothed the boy when she saw his perplexed face "Don't be so down. You may never know, this would be your year. It's like what they always say, the third time's the charm!" The blonde eyed the girl, who just grinned at him, and let out a chuckle. Ron remembered a certain event where he said those words, a rather embarrassing memory which includes his clothes and a grappling hook. He quickly shook his head and told her with determination slowly entering his voice.

"That's right. The Mad Dog can't afford to be down. The Mad Dog comes when the Mad Dog wants to play!"

The girl giggled and finished her salad quickly. Putting the utensils on top of the plate, she then said "Hey, Ron. Thanks for the time. I really enjoyed talking to you. It's been a while, you know? I need to go home so I can finish my homework." She didn't want to, but she still have priorities to attend to, and her free time is almost up. Amelia expected his smile to diminish, but Ron just smiled, not bearing any sadness, and just answered "Sure thing, CL. I need to be home anyways, since Rufus here is quite sleepy."

Ron pointed at the naked mole rat, who is peacefully snoring like a baby with a satisfied smile on his face. Amelia giggled and nodded. The two reached for their bags and went towards the door. Ron opened it and said with his goofy tone "Shall we, milady?"

Amelia mock bowed and the two exited the Tex-Mex restaurant merrily, feeling a lot better than when the two arrived.

* * *

The cellular phone.

One thing humans have over the rest of the living species on earth is our flexible way of communicating. Ever since the dawn of man, the manner of relaying information between two people has been an integral part of civilization. And the phone her brunette friend is holding is a testament to how far communication has gone. The days of lined telegraphs is over because now, people can message and call each other thru radio waves. And she sometimes wonder what would the future hold when this form of connecting becomes obsolete.

But no matter what she tries, all thoughts of existentialism can't unhinge her from her train of thought regarding one certain freckled teen boy. While Bonnie is busy sending messages to other social elites, Tara continues to walk, her brows furrowing in contemplation. The two were supposed to go home, but since the sun's still up and Bonnie didn't want to be home since her sisters were still there, the two took a scenic route at the park. With Bonnie chatting with someone on her phone, the platinum blonde silently followed her.

 _"What is Amelia's endgame_ _? Why is she close to Ron?"_ Tara thought.

The sight of the unlikely pair didn't leave her mind. The way the brunette acted with the boy looked like as if they've knew each other for quite a while, which should be impossible in her point of view simply because she couldn't remember a time where the frosty queen of Middleton interacted kindly to the boy. The cheerleader hid her thoughts, however, when she heard the cheer co-captain spoke.

"Hey, T. I'll be with Marcella at the mall. She wanted something new to wear for a frat party at Brick's tomorrow. You wanna come?"

Shaking her head, Tara responded "No thanks, B. I need to write down my notes for the test on Algebra. And... you know, I still don't feel like talking to guys at the moment." If Bonnie paid any attention to class, she would soon realize that the exam is a good week away, so there's no need for her to rush. Tara was scared that Bonnie might have caught her lie when she stopped for a bit.

"It's alright, T." Bonnie hugged her and whispered "I'll tell you all the deets of the party later. Take care, girl." With a friendly peck on her cheek, Bonnie proceeded to exit the park and went towards her new commitment, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts in mind. Tara didn't mind being with herself, and so she continued walking. She still has a lot on her plate right now, and some nice quiet 'me time' can do good things for her. Aside from her slight concern for Ron, her break-up is still fresh in her mind. There were no shouting match that happened. No flashes of anger or cries for vengeance or hatred. But, that day, Tara wished that happened because the silence the permeated their final talk cuts her more.

The suddenness was kind of a shock to her, but deep down she had half-expected it. Tara knew what his parents think of her and she fully understood if Josh has been forced to do that. But the pain, the one she tried to brave, is simply too much for her. And to see his desolate face when he reached into his bitter decision totally didn't helped her either. As it is right now, they didn't know what to do, but the one thing they badly wanted is far out of their hands.

Tara cursed herself as she could feel the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. _"Get it together, Tara_ _! You just need to get home quickly. Just hold it in there."_ She started to run, trying so hard to hold it in despite her mind bombarded by flashbacks from her time with him. She thought that her actions right now were not normal, and many people may look at her weirdly, but she didn't care. She didn't want to break down in the middle of a public place.

 _"Just wait a bit longer and I'll-"_

"Tara, is that you?" A familiar voice called behind her, stopping her from running. She knew who the owner of the voice calling her was, but she really didn't want him to see her in this state. Furiously rubbing her eyes with her arms while not giving any response. She needed some time before she could face anyone, but fate must not have heard her, for she felt a rather large hand gently holding her shoulder. With her hands still covering her face, the boy continued "Hey, T, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Ron, it's nothing, really. Don't mind me." Tara tried to make her voice as cheerful as possible, but she knew he didn't bought it. Feeling his arms slinking around her, she felt the boy do something she didn't expect him to do in the slightest. She could feel his warm body enveloping her, and it made her relax a bit. Tara is being hugged by Ron, and it is something she didn't get quite often. In fact, this is the first time they interacted in a physical manner.

With a rub on her back, Ron then said "Do you feel better now? I hope you can calm down now. It hurts to see you cry, you know?"

Tara removed her hands and saw the concerned face of the one she once had a crush to. This is the first time since the Middleton Fair they interacted, and if it had been her past self in this moment, she would've squeal in joy and kiss him on the spot. It is quite funny that when her mind settled down, she understood how precious Ron is, even at a friendly level. Although he is full of quirks that is distinguishable as simply 'Ronnish', his intentions is always honest. Not once he had done anything to truly hurt someone intentionally. And the hug he's given, she knew there was nothing more to it as something he would do to a friend.

"T-Thank you, Ron. I just don't feel good right now." Tara said while Ron broke the hug and listened to her.

"Really? Well, me and CL right here were just going home right now. If you want, you could join us. Right, CL?" Ron smiled and pointed at the girl behind him, and Tara saw her neutral expression on her face. the blonde girl couldn't read her emotions since she guarded it very well, but she could swear she's slightly observing her. Deciding to not say anything, she waved her hand to the brunette, which made the girl to wave back and gave a small smile.

* * *

Walking with the two, Tara learned something new. When they tried to prod on her reason for crying, she answered it was something too painful for her to talk about. They didn't asked anything else, which she is grateful for. Ron would ask for more, but a stern glare from the brunette made him stop. From that point, she began to wonder the intricacies of their friendship. For the first time, she has a front row seat on how the two really talked to one another when they are alone.

"And I told you, The Skunkeye from 'The Dark Ferret Glides' is actually the man the Fearless Ferret saved from the Gothic City Ball in the series. The writer even hinted on the tail in the fourteenth episode." Amelia said. The two had been in the middle of a discussion on who is the best written villain in the 'Fearless Ferret' universe. To be frank, Tara may have dabbled on them, but the level they are talking about is more than she knew about. "The narrative of Skunkeye's descent to madness all because of a small error on the Ferret's side is a masterpiece, and that's why I think he's the best."

Shaking his head, Ron retorted "Come on, everyone knew the Comedian is the best villain there is. You don't need a sob story to make a character stand out. After all, it was him that the Fearless Ferret was almost put into the brink of death in the finale episode of season two. And of course, he's always on top of the polls on forums, you know?"

"Being the most popular doesn't mean the best. We know the most memorable point in the series is the sudden reveal of Skunkeye's identity. It is what made the series being known as 'critically acclaimed'. There's no competition." Amelia shot back.

"Well, there's only one way to settle this." Ron grinned and pointed at the blonde girl who was listening to them. Tara's eyes went wide when she saw the two expectant eyes gazing at her. With a hand on her shoulder, Ron asked her "Tara, you know the Fearless Ferret, right?" With a nod from her, Ron continued "Tell us, who do you think is the better villain? Is it The Comedian or is it the Skunkeye?"

Amelia gleamed and added her two cents "Yeah, pray tell us."

Tara stared at the two people who were expecting her answer. She would've given her answer, if it not for the competitive aura the two are now radiating. It is almost as if the two were waging a battle about their preferred character, and the blonde cheerleader is right in the middle of the crossfire. If she went with one answer, the other would be wounded, and vice versa. She didn't know who to pick when an idea struck her. Although the two characters they mentioned were good, she was a bit impartial to the more recent villain, although she knew many people disliked. With that in mind, she gave her safest answer. "Actually, I'm a bit impartial to the Twins, Kin and Gin from the latest reboot."

The two teens stared at her as if she's grown a second head, before exclaiming "Seriously?!"

Tara laughed lightly at their flabbergasted faces and explained "Yeah, they were kinda like the Berry and Mandy King duo, but they're more independent, and less crazy. They were pretty straight-forward, but they didn't necessarily be in the white or black category. They were simply mercenary for hire. They don't do just because they're good or evil, but because it's just their job. It was also with them that the Ferret realized his problem with painting the world with only black and white when they saved him from Comedian's plot."

"Hmm... She does have a point, Naco Boy." Amelia smirked after pondering her reason. Although she didn't like how the two replaced the original duo, she rather enjoyed the complexity they give to the main character's motives and how he sees the world. Seeing the grumpy look from Ron since he didn't won the argument, she continued "Oh, don't be a sour loser. At least we now know that we have another closet Ferret fan here in the form of a beautiful blonde cheerleader. Tara, I never knew you watch it."

Said girl blushed when the light in Ron's mind blinked and realized the implications of what Amelia said "Yeah, T. I never knew you watch the Fearless Ferret. You were even following our discussion! That's so badical. I never knew a cheerleader would watch it."

"I-I don't watch it like you do. I just dabbled on it." Tara tried to explain herself, but words wouldn't form on her mouth. With her uncontrollable blush, the two teens laughed and started teasing the poor girl. Although she's a tad bit embarrassed, a brief glimpse of their talk made her realize something. What Ron and Amelia have is not fake. There were no ulterior moves or manipulation on Amelia's part, and she's very glad that was the case. She even learned something new about her with her hidden love for hero TV shows and movies. The air of casualness made it easy for them to talk, which surprised the girl.

Walking with the two teens who are now talking about the a crossover of Ferret and Bricks of Fury, Tara just smiled and quietly observed the two. She knew that Ron is still in great hands, and was quite happy that he found someone else other than Kim Possible to talk to. But that's not the only thing she saw. With a particular gleam in her eyes, Tara saw the way her eyes twinkle in delight whenever they are throwing back with teases, or how her cheeks are eternally in a light blush.

 _"It looks like... Ron has smitten another one. Let's see how this one goes."_

* * *

 **A/N's:** Yeah, this is really fun. I really like writing this story, so I hope you two can feel the joy I am currently feeling. Please. leave a review if you want to say something, and don't forget to put this in you favorite or following lists. As always, thank you for reading this one.

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
